Love and Darkness
by Webstersficbook
Summary: Just Read. It speakers for itself.
1. Love

**Note, this is 6 years after Star came to earth.**

It was just a normal day at the Diaz residence. Star and Marco were in the backyard fighting monsters and Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were nowhere in sight.

As usual the two teenagers beat the monsters into a pulp and they went back to their dimension.

"I think we deserve some victory nachos." Marco said, gesturing towards the back door.

"I'd like that." answered Star as she opened the door and walked into the house.

Star grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on. "TV night?" The sky was getting dark already and it was only 6:00.

"Sure," Marco replied as he was putting the nachos in the oven. "pick what you want."

Soon the nachos were ready and he brought them over to the couch. They ate the nachos while watching a movie. They were in a silence with the movie in the background. Star put her her head onto Marco's lap. This was normal. They had contact all the time. It wasn't sexual or anything. She was tired and he made a good pillow.

She was struggling to go to sleep so Marco started to brush her hair gently. Her hair was as soft as silk. His hand felt like he was stroking the softest thing in the universe. This made her comfortable and she slowly fell asleep in his lap. Soon he fell asleep as well.

Marco awoke and looked at the clock. It was only 7:30. He looked down to see Star's head (still on his lap) turn to face him. "Hello Star." he spoke with a soft and gentle tone.

"Hi." she said with a kind of suductive tone.

Marco looked puzzled, but just shrugged it off as she had just woken up and might still be "sleep drunk".

Marco got up and stretched. He looked at Star who was still a little tired. He picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room. She was surprisingly light. He opened the door to her room and closed it behind him. He walked over to her bed and set her down. He tried to stand up but a force was pulling him down. He looked where the force was pulling him. It was Star. She wasn't pulling him. She just wasn't letting go. Her hands were locked together behind his neck.

"Um, Star." he said with a weird but nice voice. "Can you ugh... let go... please... I need to... uhh."

She looked him in the eyes with her beautiful blue ones. Marco felt a jerk on his neck and was flipped onto Star's bed with her on top of him.

"Uhh... Star?" he said with a nervous and scared tone. "Whu... what are you-" He was cut off by her lips meeting with his. He was in shock. He struggled to get out of her grasp. He slowed and stopped resisting against her will. He kissed back with equal force.

This was crazy. He didn't know Star had feelings for him. She liked him more than friends? But deep down Marco had feelings for her too. A small feeling, but he knew it was there.

They pulled from their kiss catching their breath. Both of their faces were red. Especially Star's. She shed a tear as the hearts on her cheeks grew to a darker shade of red.

Marco looked at star with worry. "It's okay. Don't be sad." He said as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Marco," she started, but she didn't finish. Her lips were interlocked with Marco's. He flipped her over so that he was on top. Small moans escaped her lips as Marco's slowly moved down to her neck.

He pulled away and started to remove his shirt. Star's face got red as she saw what karate had done to his body. She bit her lip as she ran her fingers down his abs. She removed her dress leaving just her undergarments on. This sight bestowed upon Marco made him arroused. She got up and leaned on to Marco. Her hands slowly moved down to his waistline. She removed his pants revealing a tent in his underwear. She put her fingers under the waistling of Marcos underwear.

"Star..." he began with worry. "Ar-are you sure?"

She looked up at him. Her beautiful hair covered one of her eyes. Marco pushed back her hair behind her ear and kissed her. She stood up and pressed her chest against his. They were locked together while she slowly moved down to his underwear. She pulled it down revealing his 7 inch member.

She eyed it up and down, her face a shade of red. She gently stroked her fingers up and down his shaft. Small moans of pleasure escaped his lips as she continued. Marco looked down and was startled at the sight of Star with his shaft in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the head while hers moved back and forth. He moaned and cursed under his breath. He was close. She moved faster and faster. Soon enough, she felt his muscles pulse and squirt a white, sticky substance into her mouth. She pulled away swallowed the thick liquid. She moved up his body to see the red, flushed face of her panting partner.

She pulled away and removed her bra, revealing a pair of small breasts. This sight made Marco blush immensely. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest. He gently stroked them. Star, moaning as he maneuvered around her breasts. They again locked into a kiss as she slowly removed her panties. They pulled away from each other. Star ppulled Marco down so that he was on his back and sat on top of him. He could feel a wetness on his stomach. He looked down to see her wet folds on him. They made eye contact. Star slowly moved down and on top of his member without question. Marco moaned in pleasure as she moved up and down. They exchanged moans. They were both close. Star let out a big moan as her walls clenched around his cock. He moved faster, desperate to finish with her. He let out a big groan and released his seed into her. Flowing out in waves. Each smaller than the last.

She got off of Marco and layed down next to him. It wasn't long before they both fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Marco woke up and thought everything was a dream. He noticed the bed was wet.

 _It wasn't a dream._ He thought.

Star wasn't any where in sight. He got dressed and went downstairs. Still no Star.

"Where is she?" he asked himself.

He heard a scream from outside. It was Star.

Marco rushed to the door and opened it. Star was being dragged into a portal by a pair of hands, but, one was missing a finger.

"No!!!" Marco screamed and sprinted towards Star.

The last thing he saw was a face in the rift.

"Surprise." said Toffee.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. More coming soon.**


	2. Mewni

Marco sat on his knees in the front yard. He wanted to move, but he couldn't.

Tears were flowing down his cheeks. They slowly faded as Marco's face turned to fury. He ran inside, grabbed his dimensional scissors, and a backpack. He didn't bother calling anyone. He didn't care about anything. The only thing on his mind was getting Star back.

He cut a portal with his dimensional scissors and went to the only place he knew people would understand what happened. Mewni.

Marco made his way up to the castle and was met by two guards. Marco told them he had a message and that it was urgent. With a lot of persuading, they let him in. He ran to the throne room.

"Marco," said Queen Moon "What are you doing here?"

"Star has been... kidnapped." Marco responded, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What?!" River said in shock. "Who? Where?"

"It's," Marco struggled to get out the next word. "Toffee."

Moon stood in shock, her pupils dilated. She was in silence for a moment, and then spoke. "I-I can't believe it."

River just sat in silence, thinking about what had happened.

"You need to help me get her back." said Marco.

"Come with me." said Moon, waving Marco toward her.

Marco followed Moon to a strange room with armor and weapons on the walls. Moon's cheeks started to glow and two doors, each with a pink diamond on them started to glow also. The doors opened revealing an armor rack and some dimensional scissors. She put the armor on and grabbed the scissors and guided Marco back to the throne room.

"I might know where Star is." Moon explained.

"Where?" Marco asked.

"Follow me." Moon said as she cut a portal.

"Wait," Marco started. "where are we going?"

Moon looked concerned, worried, and sad at the same time. She let out a sigh.

"Septarsis."

 **Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. The story planned ahead is coming out well. It will be up probably by May 21-23.**


End file.
